Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras
by Ada Ross
Summary: Jill tiene un pequeño accidente mientras entrena. Ligero Chris/Jill.


**Título:** Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Chris/Jill, Barry.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 662.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> pre-series.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>escrito Amanda Beicker en umbrella-es.

* * *

><p>—Ya te dije que calentases más.<p>

—Había calentado _diez minutos_—espetó Jill mientras se arrastraba hacia el interior de la oficina de los STARS, agarrándose del cuello de Chris.

Cuando les tocaba trabajar los sábados y no había ninguna operación en marcha para los próximos días, la oficina se llenaba de ese aire de ociosidad y aburrimiento propios de un tedioso fin de semana a la mañana en el trabajo. Barry, que pulía su arma reglamentaria y ponía a punto buena parte del arsenal del equipo Alfa, levantó la vista distraído cuando sus compañeros Jill y Chris entraron.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó en voz alta Barry, sin poder evitar el tono socarrón.

—La señorita Valentine ha hecho una carrera de treinta minutos alrededor de la comisaría con poco calentamiento y ahora tiene un calambre en la pierna derecha —le respondió Chris, con la misma inflexión burlona en su voz. Jill les lanzó a ambos sendas miradas de odio.

Chris llevó a Jill hasta la silla de su escritorio, con cuidado de no hacerla apoyarse en el suelo demasiado. La joven dejó escapar más de un quejido y cerró los párpados con fuerza cada vez que el pinchazo le recorría toda la pierna.

—Maldita sea… no recordaba que fueran tan dolorosos —farfulló entre dientes. Tenía el pelo revuelto, las mejillas encendidas y la camiseta blanca con el logo de los STARS sudada. Con dedos torpes comenzó a masajearse la zona dolorida.

—Recuérdame que le diga al capitán Wesker que necesitamos un médico _ya_—dijo Chris, que rebuscaba entre el triste botiquín que tenían guardado entre pilas de cajas al final de la oficina. De allí sacó un pequeño tubo de crema muy pastosa, y regresó hasta su silla junto a Jill.

Barry decidió seguir limpiando sus armas, lanzando miradas de reojo a la pareja con una media sonrisa oculta bajo la barba.

—Anda, déjame —le dijo Chris a Jill, apartándole las manos y colocando la pierna de la muchacha sobre su regazo. Ésta hizo una mueca de dolor y se reclinó en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados—. Con suerte esto sirve para aliviar el dolor.

Chris se untó las manos con un poco de la crema blanquecina y acto seguido la expandió por la pierna de Jill, moviendo las manos alrededor del músculo, que ahora estaba tenso y duro como una piedra. Cada vez que sus dedos hacían algo de presión, Jill tenía que contener un gruñido de dolor; pero Barry reconocía que se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo cómo la mujer contorsionaba su cara.

Cuando Chris terminó de repartir la crema, se volvió hacia Jill.

—¿Te duele menos? —preguntó, aún masajeando con suavidad sobre el músculo.

—Sí, gracias Chris —respondió, con una sonrisa agradecida. Entonces dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada—. Seguro que esto lo haces para aprovecharte de todas las mujeres que entran en los STARS, ¿verdad? —rió.

—Bueno, eres la única que ha habido por ahora; así que tienes el honor de ser la primera en recibir un masaje de Chris Redfield —contestó con una sonrisa francamente aduladora en opinión de Jill—. Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras, por cierto —añadió con tono un tanto pícaro y un guiño.

—¡Buen intento, Redfield! —le espetó Jill entre risas, propinándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

En ese momento, Barry carraspeó y se levantó de su asiento en dirección a la puerta de la oficina.

—Madre mía, cómo está el panorama por aquí —bramó entre carcajadas antes de abandonar la habitación.

Jill y Chris contemplaron cómo Barry salía de la habitación, con expresión anonada en sus rostros ante el repentino comentario de su compañero.

El calambre de Jill desapareció y ni ella ni Chris volvieron a hacer mención de masajes ni nada por el estilo delante de Barry o el resto de sus compañeros, que días después les lanzaban miradas más que sospechosas.

Un mes más tarde, y para disgusto de ambos, eran la comidilla de todo el departamento.

**-fin-**


End file.
